ZOMBIES watch songs and clips
by Cheerleaderhenni
Summary: Characters from ZOMBIES watch clips and songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thanks for all the nice reviews!**

 **This is a story about ZOMBIES characters watch the songs and some clips of the movie! (I am bringing the characters from befire the zombies join the school!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Henni sat in her living room after watching ZOMBIES _You know what I'm gonna to do is bring the characters here to watch some clips and songs this is gonna be fun_ She thought

* * *

Suddenly there was a bright light and everyone got transported to a room with a giant TV the zombies were on on one side of the room and the humuns on the other. There was a huge up roar of shouting ,screaming and arguing.

"ok everyone settle down I have brought you here to watch some songs and clips about your life lets start!" Henni shouted!


	2. My year

**Hi guys thanks for all the nice reviews!**

 **This is a story about ZOMBIES characters watch the songs and some clips of the movie! (I am bringing the characters from befire the zombies join the school!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

"Ok lets get start why don't we do the song my year!" Henni stated quickly turning on the song before there was another up roar.

Before they even started Mayor Missy though _that zombietown in very bad conditions i will have to change that_.

 **I'm fired up  
Tryouts today**

"Tryouts for what" Zed said

"for cheer of course" Addison said wearily thinking about what her parents said about zombies.  
 **I'm going to blow 'em away yeah**  
 **Dad says i can't go wrong no  
As long as i keep this on oh**

"what do you mean keep this on you dont where a wig do you because you could end at the reject table like that" Tracy and Lacy shouted while clicking.  
 **Seabrook's been the best like forever  
Moms counting on me no pressure  
Cheer's in my family genes  
Come on lets do this thing**

 **Now what up everybody  
Let me set the scene**

"EEEEEEWWWWW ZOMBIES!" the humans started shouting.

"Shut up you brainless idiots I'm done with your crap all you do is shout and scream when you see us but you don't even have the decency to get to know us this might suprise you but we are alive to we are not animaks you can lock up in prison for only being out for a minute past curfew I'm done" Eliza ranted.

Bucky couldn't help but admire her _she would be a good public speaker._  
 **Fresh new start for your boy young z**  
 **You saw pops for a dad he's cool**  
 **He's just a little stressed about my first day of school**  
 **They say "be careful those humans can be mean"**  
 **But i'm still going out for the football team**  
 **This might look rough but it's home sweet home**  
 **Just a little bit of dust and a little bit of mold**  
 **But it ain't so bad on this side of tracks**  
 **We make it work with a little bit of**

The humens couldn't help but laugh at that _wait we couldn't possibly be nice to them they are just freaks_ the humans thought.

 **On this side we can all keep winning  
If we just try to fit in**

 **Watch it come together  
Be the best one ever  
Because it's my time  
This is going to be my year**

"zag zwog zpig zved zad zged zcfy zokn zgone" bronzo stated (Is it really or is it going to be our year)

The humans were so confused.

 **Been waiting for this moment  
Yeah i'm gonna own it  
You can watch me shine  
This is gonna be my year**

 **My year my year  
My my my year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
This is gonna be my year (My year)**

 **Now let me introduce you to my friend Eliza  
We'll never be accepted zombies need to rise up  
Fight the good fight stand for whats right  
We get the worst jobs and a curfew at night  
They make us wear uniforms that all look the same  
Why's it just us being treated this way  
I say we stick it to their institution  
You want justice we need a revolution**

Bucky couldn't help but think _damn she looks hot wait what am I thinking she is just a zombie there are lots of other good looking girls that are not zonbies_

 **Yeah you got a point but today's an improvement  
Cause baby steps is still movement  
Hey bonzo come and spit a verse**

 **A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon  
Ziggity got goat zag ziggy got zong**

 **He just dropped that in zombie**

 **Yeah all he said is he's**

"A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon  
Ziggity got goat zag ziggy got zong" brozo shouted

"Bronze you can't be hungry all ready" zed sighed

 **My cuz bucky's the man  
Look at how perfect he lands  
Our very own cheer rock star**

 **No more autographs please stay where you are  
Another year and i only get better  
Another cheer another varsity letter  
This year we just can't loose  
Well i'm gonna win you'all can come too**

 **My year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
My year  
My year**

 **Watch it come together  
Be the best one ever  
Because it's my time  
This is gonna be my year  
Been waiting for this moment  
Yeah i'm gonna own it  
You can watch me shine  
This is gonna be my year**

 **My year My year  
My my my year  
My year My year  
This is gonna be my **

"Everyone what do you think about that?" henni shouted

"I like the singing did you know i want to be a cheerleader when I'm older." Zoey said.

"listen here sweetie you won't every be a cheerleader because your a zombie." Lacy said coldly.

* * *

 **So what do you think i know it ain't that good but please review!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Cheerleaderhenni**

 **sorry had to remove some lyrics because of copywrite**


	3. READ

**Hi guys thanks for all the nice reviews!**

 **This is a story about ZOMBIES characters watch the songs and some clips of the movie! (I am bringing the characters from befire the zombies join the school!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

So hi guys I just want to know if you think i should continue this story please say in a review w

* * *

 **So what do you think i know it ain't that good but please review!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Cheerleaderhenni**


	4. I'm sorry (not update)

**Hi guys thanks for all the nice reviews!**

 **This is a story about ZOMBIES characters watch the songs and some clips of the movie! (I am bringing the characters from befire the zombies join the school!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Hey my gorgeous readers i am so sorry that i haven't update i have been really busy recently (as well I have fallen in love with a boy band (MaN bAnD) called Why Don't We) i promise to update as soon as possible which will be in the next week thanks for all the reviews 3

* * *

 **So what do you think i know it ain't that good but please review!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Cheerleaderhenni**


End file.
